


VID: Devils Haircut

by se42



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin believes he is a vampire and must drink blood to survive. This may or may not be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Devils Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



> Fanvid for the 1977 horror movie Martin. Music is "Devils Haircut" by Beck.
> 
> Made for the 2011 vid exchange Festivids for Jetpack Monkey.

  
[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/748777.html) // [YouTube](https://youtu.be/M29BUqElbig)  


Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (25 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/devils-haircut_martin.zip)

[AVI (46 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/devils-haircut_martin-avi.zip)


End file.
